Cuts
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: What if in episode 2x20 Emily hadn't walked in on Maya smoking- but rather cutting? Just a one shot that I felt I needed to write to avenge the piece of shit Marlen King calls an ending. Kinda sad but has a happy Emaya endgame. Warning- self harm.


_Hey everyone! Just felt like I needed to write something to help myself out, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Maya?" Emily asked as she walked through the crowd of people, trying to locate her girlfriend. "Hey Han have you seen Maya?" she asked as she passed the blonde. "No, not since she went upstairs, but that was awhile ago, maybe you should look for her there," she suggested. "K, thanks," the swimmer thanked her and made her way up the steps. She looked down the dark hallway.<p>

"Maya?" she called. Her voice slightly echoed around on the walls. She heard what sounded like crying and strained to hear over the music from downstairs. As she walked down the hall, the crying became more distinct and got louder. "Maya?" she called again, louder this time. She heard a sharp breath and it sounded like the person crying was trying to stop. Emily reached the furthest room down the hallway and opened the door. She could just barely see the silhouetteon on the floor on account of the shadows and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The moon provided enough light that she could see her girlfriend had her knees tucked up to her chest and her head was turned away. "Maya," she whispered, placing her hand on the shorter girls. She jumped back against the wall and shrunk down, crying once again being heard. Emily turned on the small lamp on the table nearby. Although it wasn't bright she could at least see her girlfriend clearly. Finally Maya looked up and back down at her wrists that were covered by her shirt.

"Maya..." the swimmer was cautious in approaching her. She saw the slightest red line seeping out from under the shirt, and she lifted the sleeves to see a pool of blood pouring from each of the musician's arms. She clutched a blade in her hands that was digging into her skin. Emily froze in shock, staring at the blood then into the shorter girl's eyes. "I... I didn't... I just... A..." Maya stuttered. "Wait... What about A?" Emily gasped. She looked up at her in surprise as if she didn't know she knew.

"You know what, forget that right now, come on, we need to get this cleaned up," Emily's voice went from angry to concerned and she led the shorter girl to the bathroom. She gently pulled Maya's fingers open and took the blade before taking a rag and wiping most of the excess blood off. She waited for the cuts to scar over and kissed each cut before bandaging her arms. Luckily the cuts weren't deep, but she knew they would still leave scars. Even after she was done, Maya didn't move.

The swimmer kneeled down beside the girl and lifted her chin. "Those text massages, the calls and the threats, they weren't from him, they were from A, weren't they?" she asked. The musician nodded and broke down in Emily's arms. She had never seen the darker girl so hurt and torn, and it broke her heart. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't... Didn't tell you... They said... They said they would... Would kill you..." Maya stuttered through her words, gasping for breath and trying to stop the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Shh, it's OK, it's OK," the taller girl whispered, kissing her girlfriend softly but passionately on the lips. She brushed the stray tears away with her thumb without breaking the kiss and pulled the darker skinned girl onto her lap. Eventually they had to break apart for oxygen, but they remained in a tight embrace- Emily's arms tightly secured around Maya's waist, Maya's arms clinging to Emily like her life depended on it, her head buried in the swimmer's neck.

"Em... I'm... I'm sorry," the darker girls voice was so soft that Emily was scarcely sure she had said anything. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "I just... I got so scared... Em, this A person, whoever they are, they know things that I've never told anyone but you," fear glazed in Maya's eyes. "I know. This person knows so much more than we thought, and every time we think we've stumped A we find out they are already three steps ahead," Emily sighed. "What are we gonna do?" Maya asked, looking up and meeting her girlfriend's gaze. "I don't know, but I promise we'll figure this out together babe," she swore.

For awhile they sat like that, holding each other without a care in the world, but eventually Emily realized they should be getting back down. "Hey, we should probably go back down, people are probably wondering where we are," she whispered in her girlfriends ear. Maya looked up and although she nodded Emily could tell she was still upset. "Hey, trust me, I'm not leaving your side the rest of the night," she promised. At this the darker skinned girl smiled and the girls made their way back down to the party, hands linked. "Hey! There you guys are! Is everything alright?" Hanna asked. Emily grinned and nodded, pecking Maya's cheek softly.

"Everything is just fine," she answered. Hanna smirked. "Awesome. In that case, let's get this party started for real!" she cheered, turning the music up louder and dragging the two girls out onto the dance floor. Eventually they managed to make their way off, but they still around and had a good time, despite the pain Maya was starting to feel from her cuts. "Maya Anne St. Germain, have I ever told you I love you?" Emily asked, pretending to think about it.

"Hmm... I think you may have, but just in case, you better tell me again," Maya laughed. The swimmer grinned before pulling her girlfriends lips to her own in a passionate kiss before whispering, "I love you Maya Anne St. Germain. I love you more than you will ever know." And suddenly the cuts on Maya's arms didn't hurt as much anymore.


End file.
